Her Head Is Gonna Hurt So Bad In The Morning
by JMolover13
Summary: The night before their wedding, Regina gets a little too drunk with fellow witches, and her only wish is to see her future bride. Will Regina get her wish?


"Dear, why are you getting married?" Ursula started the conversation after their fourth shot of tequila.

"Yeah! I thought 'love was weakness'!" Maleficent mimicked in a tone indicating how little she could handle her liquor.

"First of all!" Regina looked to Maleficent and grinned wickedly, "I lied." Then she turned to Ursula, "You of all people should not have a problem with my getting married… you were the closest of us all…"

"That was for evil purposes! Not because I wanted to! Although Eric is quite the dish." She started that low rumble of a cackle.

"I just don't understand why you don't listen to your mother… you know she knows best… and you know that love being a weakness is not a lie.." Gothel said.

Maleficent didn't say anything at first, she only looked at her, stared more so. "Gothel, how are things going without Rapunzel and her hair? 'Cause from what I can see, once she stopped listening to her mother, she got quite happy."

Gothel's face fell, "Bitch." She muttered under her breath.

Regina smirked, "Oh relax, it's not as if we don't help you stay young." She grabbed the bottle of tequila as she stood up and went to the window of the room they were in and looked out, "What do you all suppose she's doing now?"

"On your last night of freedom, you want to think about the woman that's going to hold you down and stop you from everything forever and ever?" Maleficent asked.

Regina turned around with a smirk, "Yes."

"Well… let's go find 'em!" Her only real friend encouraged after taking the tequila bottle from her and taking a long swig.

Emma was hanging out with her mother and her mother's friends… and her best friend, little Red when they first heard the ruckus outside. Emma seemed to know exactly what it was and smirked.

"SHHHHH! Gods damn it! They'll hear is if you don't SHUT UP!" Maleficent barked at Gothel and Ursula.

"Yes because they didn't just hear that…" Gothel deadpanned, causing Ursula to laugh.

Regina turned around and waved her hand, shutting them all up effectively with her magic. When they all turned to her, pissed off, she simply smirked and turned back to the palace of her soon to be mother-in-law's and tried to decide on a way in.

As she saw the many lights and colors flashing against the castle wall, she turned around to see the three silent women, still arguing and firing all kinds of magic at each other, effectively trying to off each other and her… When a flash of fire came from Maleficent and hurled it's way toward her, missing her by only so much, she cracked her neck and waved her hands once more, giving them their voices back, "You really think that was wise, Maleficent?"

Emma saw the lights from the window first and got up, "I'll be right back," she said utterly curious as she walked out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and to the door then walked outside to where she saw her fiancée and company all fighting each other to the death… or so it seemed.

"HEY!" Emma yelled, causing her lady to raise her hand and freeze everyone in place.

"HEY!" She cried drunkenly as she ran over to her, "I missed you!" She jumped on the blonde, making them fall down.

"Regina…" Emma tried to hide her grin, "You are soooo drunk."

"No! You're drunk!" She said as grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. When she pulled away she laughed, "Why are you on the floor? Why am I on the floor? Why are we on the floor?"

Emma shook her head, "Because, Babe, in your drunken stupor you hurdled over to me and tackled me."

"I did not! Maleficent! Tell her I didn't do it!" When no response came she turned around, "Malefi—Oh. Bahaha!" She waved her hand unfreezing the women, "Tell her I didn't do it!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Okay. You saw her! Let's go party!"

"NO!" Regina whined, "I don't wanna." She cuddled into her almost wife.

"Yes you do! It's your last night of freedom, Babe… go on… party hardy…" Emma pushed her up.

"But I wanna have sex!" She crossed her arms and stamped her foot.

Maleficent stood next to the other blonde, "You know… we could take care of that…" She said to the sober bride.

"The hell you will, you dirty, dirty bird." Emma reached out for Regina, "Honey…?"

"What?" She pouted like a two-year-old.

"You really didn't want these parties, did you?"

"NO! And now I'm drunk and horny! I'm drorny!" Emma laughed and Regina pushed her, "Don't laugh!"

Emma looked at the other bored, clearly drunken friends, "Are you three okay to party on without her?"

"Thank Gods. This whole true love thing is making me sick! That and the lack of water." Ursula poofed out of the yard.

"It's making me feel old!" Gothel flashed away.

"It makes me want my unicorn back!" Maleficent said with anger and daggers at her best friend before she left as well.

Emma turned back to her lover, "Your head is going to hurt so bad tomorrow…" She tried to hide her amusement.

"No it won't!"


End file.
